


The Puckerman Genes

by rggellar



Series: The Puckerman Genes [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rggellar/pseuds/rggellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck has a monstercock. Jake’s with his brother in his tiny L.A. apartment, and one day Puck catches Jake coming out of the shower. He can’t get the image of Jake’s perfect ass out of his head, so he grabs Jake and ties him to the bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puckerman Genes

“Hey man, where the hell are the towels?”  
Jake's voice rang through Puck's tiny apartment. It had to. The walls were paper thin and the bathroom had tiles that had to have been about sixty years old. The combination made for sound that first echoed, then travelled. He'd sat idly flipping through his phone's email as his brother had been showering, and now that he had to think, he honestly didn't know.  
“Uh, hang on...” He said, rooting around for something. Anything. He finally found an old towel underneath last week's – last month's? – laundry. He stood, stepping into the bathroom.  
“I'll leave it on the WOAH. OK, Sorry, I didn't see anything!”  
He stepped out again, simultaneously cursing himself for somehow thinking that his brother was still safely behind the curtain and wondering why exactly he took a few seconds to actually process what he'd seen.  
The image weighed on his mind for most of the day. What had he seen? Processing it was the hard part. Jake had certainly inherited the Puckerman genes, that's for sure. All day his mind wrapped around Jake's various features. His pert, tight ass. His... well, there was no other way to describe it. It was a monster cock. Not the exaggerated thing that Puck sometimes saw in hentai when his porn searches were a little vague, but a thick, near-foot-long cock. It had to be at least 11 inches. It wasn't quite twelve. Whatever the size, it would tear any poor thing apart. Puck was well-endowed himself, but his brother won the prize. He won every prize. Maybe when he turned 18 Puck would recommend he do porn. Surely Kink.com was hiring. That was a cock that'd earn millions.  
After a few hours of brotherly hijinks and blank stares at walls, Puck realised something quite specific – Jake had been hard. That's how it was so big. He was almost disappointed in how long it took him to work that one out.  
The rest of the afternoon was spent wondering why. Why had Jake been hard? Puck was the only one in the apartment. Puck was the only one he'd seen for days. It had to have been him. Jake had to have been into him...  
Maybe it was genetic.  
As they got back to the apartment, Puck slipped into the bathroom. He tore his own pants off and stared, measuring himself up. He was already hard – of course he was already hard, he'd been day dreaming about sex for hours. Ten inches, not as thick as Jake but definitely proportional. Plenty of girls over the years had suffered by it. Those were the Puckerman genes. He played with it idly, looking at it from various angles, his mind racing. He could do it. He could just do it.  
He did it.  
Puck stepped out into the open apartment, his hard cock swinging in the air. He was terrified, and if he'd had the processing power at the back of his mind he'd have been amazed he was still hard. He was, though. He was hard, and big, and Jake was trying his best not to stare at it.  
“Dude, what the hell?”  
Puck had to be decisive. He took his brother and pressed him down, the half-caste boy fighting back against him. Puck was stronger, though. He'd always been stronger than anyone. He took around three or four shirts – he wasn't quite sure how many, he just new they'd be strong, wrapped the body around a railing on the cheap metal headboard and the arms around Jake's wrists. He was struggling, and fighting back, but Puck was always stronger, and he'd always be stronger, and even though it took time, it felt like he'd done it in seconds. It left Jake's legs untied, but he wanted that. He wanted to pose him. He wanted to be able to flip him. He wanted to fuck him.  
“Puck, fucking hell!” Jake shouted. He was shouting all sorts of things. Puck wasn't listening. He picked up every fourth or fifth insult. He moved his hand to the back of Jake's head and gripped it tight, raising it up. He drew his cock to Jake's mouth and forced it in, his other hand moving to the boy's neck.  
“Suck me.”  
He tightened his grip as a warning. Jake's eyes were crying now. Tears streamed down his face. Puck knew his brother was terrified. He knew he had no idea what was happening. Puck's cock thrusted in and out of his throat either way, Puck slowly adjusting his pose so that it could get deeper and deeper, the throat literally expanding into his hands. He'd never done this before – the hand on the throat. He could feel himself down Jake, he could feel himself filling him up, choking him, making the tears in his eyes ones of fear and terror and pain and absolute existential dread.  
He pulled out, his cock more than sated with spit, and flipped him.  
“Fuck, bro. We're gonna bond, OK? You know why I'm doing this?”  
He had to justify himself as he slapped Jake's tight, struggling ass.  
“Because I love you. You're my bro. Bros help each other out.”  
He had to justify himself to himself.  
He let his hands pull apart Jake's ass. His hole was so tight. Fuck. He'd need to do something about that first. He flipped him again, facing him upwards, and moved around his brother's body. He lay in him, pressing his legs up against his own hips. He knew it would hurt, he just didn't give a fuck. He drew his hand to his own mouth, slicking his fingers with saliva before moving them to Jake's ass. One hand wrapped around Jake's neck, drawing his face into Puck's armpit, the other hand – covered in spit – began to push at Jake's hole. As it broke through and began to finger-fuck him, he felt his brother shouting in agony into the hair of his armpit, and in doing so felt his hot breath on his sweaty flesh.  
“Fuck,” He moaned, tightening his grip on his brother's head. He felt teeth and tongue against his body as he thrust himself deeper and deeper into his brother's ass, and as his assault became less sexual and more preparatory, running in circles to make sure Jake's ass was stretching, he felt his brother actively licking at his pit. Maybe it was just him gasping for air, a reflex of some sort, but it felt good, it felt brotherly, and he let go of his grip, letting Jake pull away.  
“You wanna eat something out?” He said, raising himself over Jake, still fucking away at his ass with his hand. “A good brother gets treated better.” He lowered his own hole onto Jake, who had slowly grown to understand the game. As Puck ground his ass onto Jake's shouting face, a tongue rose up, and Jake began to eat him out. Puck ground his sweaty hole onto Jake's tongue as his third finger slipped inside him. Fuck. He was ready. He let his ass ride his brother's face as he spat on his hand, once again lubing his cock, doing his best to make sure that – like his own spit-covered hole – everything was adequately lubricated. He rose off Jake's face and flipped him again, for the last time, moving back to his ass and pulling his tight cheeks apart once more.  
He pushed the head of his cock to the dark boy’s hole, letting the tip taste the tight walls. “Brothers play games, right? Here’s a game. I’m thinking of a color. It’s either red or blue. Choose correctly, and I’ll be slow and gentle. Choose wrong, and I’m sure you can guess what happens.” He reached forward and laid a hand on his brother’s back. “Choose quickly.”  
“Blue...?” Jake choked out between his tears.  
Puck laughed and slammed his hips into Jake’s ass, driving himself deep into his brother's unready hole. He knew it hurt. He knew that pain was shooting through his body. He didn’t care. He hadn’t fucked a hole that tight in years, and he found himself moaning slightly at the feel of his tight body around him. “Wr… Wrong, bro. Sorry. It’s Red. It’s always Red.”  
Puck began a slow, steady thrust into Jake’s ass, letting himself adjust to the tightness. “You have an ass to die for, Jake. You really do…” He began to feel the boy’s round, tight flesh in front of him with his hands, running them over the curves and shapes of his ass. “So good…” He made sure his powerful, rapidly speed-gaining thrusts were deep, exploring him with his shaft. Fuck. So much about his brother's tight hole was perfect. This was bonding, right? This was how family was meant to bond. This is how the Greeks did it. He wanted to fuck his brother's ass for a thousand years. That'd make them family. That'd make them inseparable.  
With an ass – no, a connection – like this, there was no way Puck would be able to draw this out more than a couple of minutes.  
Puck increased his speed, enjoying the sound of his hips hitting Jake’s ass. “Moan louder, bro, you’re sounding muffled.” He reached forward with one hand and wrapped a hand around his neck, pulling hard and rearing him backwards. “I wanna hear you scream.”  
Puck ’s speed had reached its maximum. The boy’s ass was too good for him to take, and he wanted nothing more than to unload into it, to be the first to cum inside his virgin brother’s ass.  
“Tell me you love having your brother's cock inside you,” He shouted, tightening his grip on his neck. “Tell me how grateful you are for my cock!” All Jake could do was scream. Puck pulled hard at his brother's neck, feeling pressure building inside him. “Tell me! Tell me how grateful you are for this!”  
He was increasing the force now, not just the speed but the sheer magnitude of his hip strikes, knowing full well that it would be causing Jake as much pain as it could, and the echo of his flesh striking his brother's dark, curved flesh was becoming deafening. The walls were thin and useless, and he knew everyone in the building could hear him fucking his own brother's perfect little ass.  
Puck let go of his neck, letting the boy’s body slam down onto the bed. He began to slap Jake’s ass, harder and harder, matching his thrusts into it. “You should be grateful that I even let my cock near your tight…” So close. “… Virgin…” He couldn’t hold on any longer. “… ASS!” He gave one last almighty thrust, driving Jake hard against the bed. He felt himself shoot deep into Jake, filling him up with thick cum. It felt like an hour, inside him, shooting, every last drop spurting out of his cock. In reality, it was probably less than twenty seconds. He didn’t care. His brother’s ass was heaven and he had claimed it as his land.  
There was a breathy whisper coming from his brother's mouth, but Puck was too cumstruck to even consider trying to work out what he was saying.  
Puck pulled out, his cock dripping with the cum he’d shot inside Jake's unwilling ass. He brought a hand to it and smeared it with his own fluid, wiping the resulting concoction on his shaved head, marking his own brother as his property.  
“You've been good, bro. That's what bros do, right?”  
Jake's face turned to him. Sunken eyes stared back at Puck. For a moment, he regretted everything. Fuck. What had he done?  
Jake's whole body turned, and his giant cock swung hard in the air.  
“Bros help bros.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Help me cum...” Jake said, pleading in his eyes. Puck barely understood what was happening. He reached forward and pumped its meaty flesh a few times before it exploded, shooting hot white cum all over Jake's own body.  
“Thank you,” Jake said between deep, exhausted breaths. “Bro.”  
Puck leaned in and held him. He wasn't quite sure what had happened, really. He knew what he'd done, but Jake was... He couldn't explain it.  
“Hurt me again, brother.” He said, and Puck understood. Things had changed.  
That worked for him.


End file.
